That Crazy Video
by Chitose and Akane
Summary: There are always time travel stories in this section involving the greasers. Who said Cherry and Marcia weren't involved in some way? [CherryMarcia femslash]


Chitose: Finally, we finished this. Yay for us. Akane one day noticed that Cherry and Marcia look like Lena and Yulia from t.A.T.u. and came up with the idea for this fanfic. I'm guessing this is the first Cherry/Marcia fanfic on this site. So yeah, read and review. No flaming about how we're insane or sick and twisted. We already know.

Disclaimer: We do not own The Outsiders or t.A.T.u.

* * *

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as Cherry awoke from a rather long slumber, rubbing her eyes and yawning. What she had planned to do that morning was nothing different from her usual weekend routine: get up, go visit Marcia, then do something like go to the drive-in movies. If she was more alert she would have been more likely to notice something was different about her room, the term 'something' being used very lightly. Cherry went into her bathroom and went about her usual routine of getting ready. It was only after that did she observe the changes. Her jaw nearly detached itself from the rest of her body. 

Not only was this not her room, but everything seemed foreign. There were forms of technology way ahead of her time scattered throughout the room. She tried pinching her arm to convince herself she was having some bizarre dream. She went through brief denial and shock before accepting the fact this was reality. A strange, twisted reality. How did she even get there in the first place? And as if things couldn't get much stranger from there, she heard a faint groaning coming from a bundle of sheets. Cherry's brow furrowed with confusion. She cautiously approached the unknown figure and yanked away the sheets. A girl her age with jet black hair was resting on the floor. Thank goodness, it was Marcia. Cherry sighed with relief. At least one thing about this whole alternative universe situation was familiar.

The curious dark-haired figure started to stir more, signaling that she's becoming more conscious of what's going on around her. She was turning and stopped when she saw Cherry. She started thinking that she imagine all the advanced technology and that Cherry was ready and got to her house before she even had the chance to get up, until she sat up and took quicker glances, side-to-side up-and-down. This wasn't her imagination. She slowly turned her head to the her red-headed friend and gave her a very questioning look.

It was all very strange to her. Marcia could've sworn that she went to sleep in her own bed. One minute she was in her warm room in her bed, and the next, she was in another planet with Cherry. Soon, she realized she was still in her sleep wear. Marcia, in panic state, grabbed her sheets and covered herself, as though she was naked. Cherry looked at her strangely, and rolled her eyes.

"Get up Marcia," Cherry coaxed her, still absorbing what was going on. Of course, Marcia refused. Sighing, she anxiously tugged at Marcia's sheets until the other girl finally surrendered and let go. Marcia rose slowly with a yawn, rubbing her head as if she had injured it badly and caught amnesia. Both were silent as they looked back and forth, first to the room, then at each other. They exchanged a look of sheer confusion before speaking again.

"Do you know where we are?" Marcia interrogated sheepishly, although it was clearly a rhetorical question. Cherry shook her head, her red hair shaking. She went over to her closet and opened it. Despite the fact nothing at all was familiar, she pulled an outfit off of a hanger and tossed it at Marcia. Though her confusion only grew greater, Marcia obeyed by going into the bathroom to change hastily. Her looks were the last thing on her mind then. She just wanted to get out of there and go home.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Marcia asked, assuming Cherry had a plan to get back to their home. Without saying anything Cherry gestured for Marcia to follow her outside. Deciding to save questioning for later, Marcia just followed like a little child.

Cherry scanned the area, searching for even the most insignificant piece of familiarity. No such luck yet.

In fact, everybody whom they don't recognize, were giving them strange stares. Little known to the girls, it was because of what they were wearing. What they were wearing wasn't something to be used to fit into this crowd. However, they were clueless and felt uncomfortable being the center of attention. They went back inside.

Both girls figured they can look around a little bit before going back outside in hopes of not getting any glares. From what they can see, colored screen television were hung from ceilings and records were small as ever in covers with designs and a person on them. Each cover had a different design as well as different sorts of each a person or a group of people.

Marcia gazed her eyes at everything in every step she took. It all seemed so new. She never thought she'd see colored television with such detail. Marcia looked at the screen in admiration. On the television screen, two girls were singing in the rain.

What made it seem awkward though is that the girls singing looked almost exactly like Cherry and her. One of the girls had short black hair while the other had long, wavy, red hair. Both were wearing school uniforms. For a second, Marcia figured that maybe they were the 'other world' version of her and Cherry.

However, Marcia didn't think that for long. When she watched further in the video, she saw the two girls kissing in the rain. She turned and ran in no more than half a second.

Cherry stood by a wall, looking at random posters. They have really great effects on them, she thought. Some posters had a fierce flame effect, others had strange ones involving the clouds and bunnies. Very different posters they had indeed. Suddenly, Cherry felt a body collapsing her back. She turned and saw a very dark red faced Marcia.

Due to the fact Marcia's body felt extremely heavy on Cherry's frail back, the redhead nearly collapsed herself. She couldn't fathom what had happened in the past few minutes the duo had been in there; she figured Marcia may have been merely feeling queasy. Seizing the other girl's hand, Cherry turned around and noticed her deeply flushed face. Whether she should have felt discombobulated or massively worried more, she wasn't sure. Marcia's arms clamped around Cherry's neck as she signaled the ones of the televisions with a groan.

With Marcia still latched onto her body, Cherry made miniature steps closer to the group of people that crowded the television. At first glance it appeared to be some ordinary music video, but then the screen showed two girls dressed in schoolgirl uniforms kissing in front of a large group of people. She stared, her eyes widening.

Now she knew why Marcia had nearly fainted.

It was all too weird. The black haired girl in the video bore an uncanny resemble of Marcia. Likewise, the redhead look a lot like Cherry. To top it all off, it was heavily raining in the music video, just as it had began to outside. It was as if the world was giving them some twisted message. Sure, it was probably pure fiction just made for entertainment, but it was all too coincidental.

Cherry blinked and tried to get back to reality. When she did, the group of strangers surrounding her were glaring at Marcia and her as if they were from a foreign planet. Apparently Cherry and Marcia weren't the only ones who had noticed the supposedly coincidental situation. Cherry shifted uncomfortably, then glanced down towards the floor to find out Marcia had a tight grip on one of her hands. A reddish blush cover spread over Cherry's whole face like a virus, the color nearly matching that of her hair.

Marcia let out another feverish moan. Cherry, who felt like Marcia's mother, strained to see the ending of the video. The two girls who were behind the gates joined hands and splashed away from the crowd as if they didn't care what the world thought. In shock the dozens of people just stared from behind the gate as the girls walked away together. After that the screen faded to black as a new music video was shown.

Fanning herself, it dawned on Cherry that the room was pretty stuffy. She hauled Marcia partially over her shoulder and decided to permit her to some fresh air, despite the heavy rain. Upon spotting a soaked bench just outside the store Cherry gently laid her friend beside her and asked, "Marcia, are you okay?" She delicately brushed away some hairs away from her puffy eyes.

The other girl regained her strength and inhaled deeply. Blinking a few times, her eyes snapped open and she absorbed her surroundings. Raindrops hit her still slightly pink face, awakening her a bit more. She made eye contact with a concerned Cherry and slowly nodded, apologizing for what had happened inside.

"Don't worry about it," Cherry reassured her. She leaned closer to the other girl's face and smiled, lightening the dreary atmosphere around them. Marcia returned her friend's warm grin, then noticed a bunch of people looking through the glass through her peripheral vision. With a furrowed brow, Marcia looked over at the crowd that was seemingly glued to the window as if they were watching some big blockbuster movie. It appeared many of them were waiting for something momentous, like a kiss. She blushed at the thought alone.

"What are you-" Cherry began but stopped herself and turned to peek over her shoulder, which had become damp from her soaked locks of hair. She cut herself off and found herself going through the same thought process as Marcia. This ended with a bit more blushing as well. A mischievous grin appeared on her face. With not the least bit of hesitation, Cherry moved into towards Marcia's face and forcefully kissed her right on the lips.

Surprisingly Marcia didn't find herself fighting back. She was pretty shocked, admittedly, but it felt oddly nice. Soon they didn't even notice the goggling bunch staring at them. It was like they had drifted off into their own little world of bliss. Cherry and Marcia wrapped their arms around each other's hips protectively and broke away with a light smile on their lips. Marcia wanted to say something but words refused to come out. Because of this there was a silence, though it was rather brief.

"So, uh, should we, well, get going now?" stuttered Marcia, rubbing the back of her wet head bashfully.

"Sure," Cherry said. She turned to face the crowd, who was still watching the girls, then looked back at Marcia. "They've seen more than enough."

And with that Cherry and Marcia joined hands and strolled away, drops of water dancing around their feet. Maybe music videos aren't entirely fictional after all.

**The End **


End file.
